Dos Amores Contra el Destino
by Resident Premium
Summary: Dos mujeres luchando por el amor de un hombre JillxLeonxClaire
1. Chapter 1

**_Primer Capitulo: Principio del Amor_**

Era un bonito día cuando Claire se estaba en su habitación y se dijo así misma (hoy es el día, el día en el que puedo ver a León ya que el sale de vacaciones) le voy a llamar.

_**En la comisaría**_

En la comisaría estaba en la oficina varios oficiales entre ellos Chris, Jill y León , Chris estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo ya que pronto lo iban a promover a jefe de la unidad especial de los policías.

Ufffffff……..que semana mas pesada tuve –dijo León

Y que lo digas espérate a después de las vacaciones viene lo peor –le respondió Jill

Bueno ya que empezó oficialmente mis vacaciones me iré por fin de aquí , bueno Jill nos vemos –León salio de la oficina

Bueno quedamos solo tu y yo Chris, que tal si salimos a ¿comer o alguna parte? –pregunto Jill

Ahora no molestes Jill ¿que acaso no te importa mi reputación? No ves que voy a hacer promovido pronto y debo acabar este trabajo antes de las vacaciones así que ve a comer ¿vale? –dijo Chris

Vaya Chris que aguado te has vuelto desde que "según te van a promover" –dijo Jill

Lo que pasa es que estas celosa porque me van a promover –dijo Chris

Bueno será mejor que no te interrumpa mas así que me voy –Jill salio de la oficina

Y ahora que haré –Jill se dijo así misma (parece que ya no puedo contar con Chris ya que se le subió lo de "Jefe Supremo" mmmmm……. ¡YA SE! Invitare a León a salir espero que no tenga planes con la hermana de Chris)

Jill corrió por el pasillo hasta la salida para ver a León

¡León! ¡León! ¡León espérame!

León volteo –que paso Jill

Sabes León no tengo nada que hacer hoy y me estaba preguntando si podríamos salir tu y yo al cine o a comer –dijo Jill

Bueno yo tampoco tengo planes asi que esta bien ¿A dónde quieres ir? –dijo León

A donde tu quieras porque me vas a invitar ¿no? –dijo Jill

Así jajajajajaja bueno esta bien yo invito pero por esta vez tu decide a donde vamos –dijo León

Bueno esta bien vamos a comer conozco un lugar fabuloso –dijo Jill

Pues vamos allá –respondió León

_**En la casa de Claire**_

¿Donde estará mi celular? –Se pregunto Claire

Ya se lo deje en mi buró sabia que no debía dejarlo ahí , bueno ahora a hablarle a León

Ring………Ring………Ring………Ring

¿Qué paso Claire? –contesto Leon

Sabes ya que saliste de vacaciones quería ver si nos podíamos ver hoy en alguna parte –dijo Claire

Este………perdón Claire pero ya había hecho planes cpn Jill no hay problema ¿verdad? –pregunto León

Claire se dijo así misma (esa Jill no esta satisfecha con mi hermano así que también quiere estar con Leon) claro que no hay problema diviértete con tu "amiguita Jill" –Claire colgó.

_**En el restaurante**_

Vaya espero que no se haya enojado Claire –pensó León

Bueno León no deja de estar de pensativo y dime que tal te esta pareciendo la comida de este lugar –dijo Jill

Muy buena nunca había venido a este lugar se me hacia un lugar para las personas sin vida social jajajaja

Si ya lo creo jajaja –Jill se empezó a reír

Después de reír ,por un momento Jill y León se quedaron viendo uno al otro , Jill vio con detalle el rostro de León y se dio cuenta de que era muy guapo y de que esta era la oportunidad para conocerlo mas a fondo

Jill se dijo así misma (ya que no funciono mi relación con Chris talvez deba intentar una nueva relación con León)

Que paso Jill ahora quien es la pensativa jajajaja

Si perdón estoy pensando en cosas de trabajo –dijo Jill

Asi lo del trabajo con el "señor todo poderoso Chris" –dijo León

Eso si jejeje –Respondió Jill

A por cierto gracias por invitarme a comer- dijo Jill

Si ya sabes que es un placer salir contigo……..como amigos

Si pero sabes creo que podemos ser algo mas que amigos –dijo Jill

¿eeeehhhhhh? A que te refieres Jill

A esto (Jill sujeto las manos de León acercandose a el para darle un BESO en la boca)

Leon se quedo paralizado , hasta que………………

Continuara…………………………..


	2. Chapter 2

_**II. En el ojo del huracán**_

_Aun en el restaurante…._

Queee.. como dijiste Jill más que amigos a que te refieres..?

Si Leon podemos intentar algo (Jill sujeto las manos de Leon para darle un beso)

No no no no! Espera espera…. Creo que mal interpretaste las cosas –Leon volteo su cara antes de que se acercara mas Jill

Ohh… perdón Leon, me siento muy avergonzada, nose porque hice eso lo lamento –Dijo Jillo

No te preocupes Jill no paso nada aquí haha ven te llevare a casa…

Gracias pero quiero irme caminando, necesito despejarme un poco sabes.. –respondio Jill

Jill calma en serio que no paso nada vente vámonos –Leon sonrió

Eh dicho que no Leon! gracias nos vemos después –Jill agarro su abrigo y salió caminando por la puerta del restaurante

Vaya fiuuu… que cosas en fin creo que me comeré un postre… que será mas rico para comer….. –Leon se quedo en el restaurante para seguir comiendo y…. pagar la cuenta?

_**Casa de Jill**_

Demonios Jill que has hecho, nada mas que el ridículo de tu vida, porque lo hice, debí estar confundida que raro que haya hecho eso muy raro… -Pensó Jill

Que hora sera.. (Jill volteo a ver el reloj), tan solo las 7 de la noche bueno creo que hare mi trabajo atrasado un rato así se me olvidara todo lo ocurrido, si eso es! A trabajar!

_Leon se encontraba en su carro rumbo a su casa, había comido tanto que hasta sueño le dio y ya quería ir a dormir…_

Qué buena la comida de ese lugar, lástima que Jill no se espero al postre, pero porque me habrá querido besar de repente… es algo extraño… acaso le gustare.. no lo creo.. Pero qué tal si si… espera Leon que estás diciendo.. basta! No pensare mas en esto será mejor que vaya a domir a mi casa.. ya quiero llegar porque viviré tan lejos – Leon se dijo a sí mismo.

_Leon se quedo pensando profundamente en lo ocurrido aun después de haber llegado a su casa…._

_**Casa de Claire**_

Eso! Estas nuevas bujías le quedaron muy bien a la motocicleta, si valieron la pena lo que pague por ellas, bueno creo que eso bastara por hoy, me pregunto si Leon ya habrá acabado su cita con esa odiosa de Jill ash! Que no puede comer ella sola, que no tiene más amigos! Porque me quito a Leon precisamente hoy! –Claire empezó a hablarse así misma y cada vez elevaba mas su voz

Porque demonios me estoy poniendo celosa por una comida! Aaa! (Claire pateo la moto la cual se cayó y se le salieron las bujías nuevas)

Señorita Claire esta todo bien allá abajo la oí gritar –Pregunto el Mayordomo

Si si lo siento Sebastian lo que pasa es de que las bujías no le quedaron a la motocicleta

Vaya que calamidad señorita en seguida le comprare unas nuevas no se preocupe

No te molestes Sebastián iré yo a comprarlas –respondió Claire

Vaya supongo que ahora gastare en bujías, llamare a Leon tal vez el tenga bujías…

No estará usando como pretexto las bujías para llamar a Leon ¿verdad señorita? –pregunto el mayordomo con una sonrisa en su boca

¿Qué? Claro que no Sebastián hehe (demonios pensé en voz alta)….

_Claire agarro su celular, marco el numero de Leon…. Ring…..ring…._

Claire! Hooooola! ¿Como estas? –Contesto Leon desde su celular

Muy bien gracias, ¿aun estas ocupado?

No que va de hecho estoy en mi casa tengo unas ganas de dormir –respondio Leon

¿Pues que te cansaste comiendo? Hahahaha –añadió Claire

Haha si eee que muy graciosa y dime a que se debe el honor de que me llames

Bueno quería saludarte de nuevo haha y quería saber si tenias entre tus curiosidades unas bujías que te sobraran para mi motocicleta –dijo Claire

Eeehhh bujías has dicho, no creo que tenga unas perdidas por ahí y si las hay ya deberían estar roídas por las ratas haha –contesto Leon

Hay Leon! Eso es asqueroso

Es la verdad Claire hehe

Bueno me acompañarías a comprar unas nuevas –pregunto Claire

Pues este… lo que pasa es que estoy cansado y quiero dormir un rato te parece mejor mañana –contesto Leon

Mejor hoy Leon recuerda no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy anda anda anda anda! ¿¡Siiiiiii! Paso por ti y nos vamos en mi carro

Bueno está bien cuando llegues a mi casa tocas la puerta ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Leon

De acuerdo! Voy para allá! –respondio Claire

_Claire agarro las llaves de su carro y salió de la casa…_

_**Casa de Leon**_

_Claire llego a casa de Leon rápidamente y toco la puerta y abrió Leon…_

Leon! (Claire se abalanzo y abrazo a Leon fuerte)

Vaya! Si que vienes con alegría Claire hehe

Si algo y tu que tal, ¿estabas dormido verdad? –Pregunto Claire

Pues creo que me dormir 10 minutos hasta que tocaste la puerta haha –Respondio Leon

Ooooh está bien Leon vamos a que te relajes un poco ¿vale? –dijo Claire

Gracias Claire nada mas un rato en lo que agarro fuerzas haha que te parece si vemos un poco la tele

Me parece bien –dijo Claire

_Claire y Leon se sentaron a ver televisión un rato, Leon acomodo sus brazos de tal forma que abrazo a Claire con su brazo derecho…_

_Claire se acomodo sobre su brazo y dijo…._

Sabes Leon esto de que me abraces se siente bien…en teoría…

Si bueno haríamos una buena pareja…hipotéticamente –respondio Leon

_Paso un pequeño lapso de tiempo para que a Leon le empezaran a pesar los parpados…_

Leon no te duermas! –grito Claire

Jesucristo! Ay que susto me diste Claire, No para nada solo quiero descansar un poco los ojos –respondio Leon

Asi claro haha si te duermes te despierto eeee! Haha

No me dormiré no te preocupes –dijo Leon

_Leon al poco tiempo viendo la tele se quedo dormitando un poco…_

Ay Leon lo bueno es que no te ibas a dormir pero te lo dije te despertare

_Claire se acerco mas a Leon y le dio un beso corto pero tierno en la boca…Leon abrió los ojos y vio a Claire _

Vaya! A eso le llamo yo levantar a alguien de buen ánimo haha –dijo Leon

_Leon se acerco nuevamente a Claire y la comenzó a besar en la boca y de ahí continuo a la mejilla y al cuello… _

_Ambos se siguieron besando hasta que se subieron al cuarto de Leon, ahí Claire lo aventó a la cama y fue hacia el y lo siguió besando…._

Te quiero Leon.. –dijo Claire con voz suave

Yo también –Respondio Leon

_Ambos se siguieron besando hasta que Leon interrumpió…_

Si eso sigue así ahora ven aquí Jill….

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee? Como que Jill –dijo Claire enojada

¿Qué? ¿Quién? –contesto Leon

No te hagas Leon claramente escuche, ahora me vas a decir si paso algo entre tu y Jill cuando comían…

No paso nada te lo prometo –dijo Leon

Dime o me largo! – respondió Claire

No no espera bueno si paso algo pero….

Pero que! –Grito Claire

_Se quedo una pausa entre la conversación para que león tomara valor y aire para contar lo ocurrido y algo mas?…_

_CONTINUARA…_

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y perdonen la tardanza pero olvide cual mi contraseña jajaja aunque ya la recupere =)


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Borracheras y borrachos**

**Casa de Claire**

Eh! Estoy esperando a que me contestes –Seguía gritando Claire

Bueno si paso algo pero fue de…. Amigos

Aja que paso rápido cuenta! –grito Claire

Pues solo me invito a comer al restaurante de Gino´s para discutir los nuevos procesos administrativos de la delegación de policía…. Perdón por no haberte lo dicho pero sabía que te molestaría que saliera con ella, pero esto es importante para mí –respondio Leon

Mmmmm difícil de creer tu versión, pero te creeré por esta vez, no me gusta pelear contigo pero no vuelvas a salir con ella sin antes decírmelo de acuerdo?, no quiero que después tenga "dificultades" con ella – dijo Claire

Si si esta bien amorcito gracias te prometo que no volverá a pasar

Nada de amorcito! Tal vez te haya perdonado pero aun tienes que hacer merito para encontentarme eeeeh! – respondió Claire

Jajajaja yo sé como encontentarte ven al cuarto que te hare masaje y algo más! Jeje –dijo León

Buuuueno está bien espero que ahora si sea un buen masaje – Respondió Claire

**Al Día siguiente**

**En la comisaria**

Mucho mucho trabajo! Demonios! Si no hubiera esta transición administrativa – Pensaba Leon

Ring…..ring…ring….

Si… aquí Leon…

Hey desaparecido como estas? – Dijo Jill

Aaaaah… Jill que sorpresa! Que paso?

Pues aquí saludándote ya que no me hablaste desde ayer supongo que estabas muy ocupado no? Con alguien, necesito que vengas a mi despacho en este instante

Ahorita? Bueno ya discutimos los términos de la nueva administración no? Para que otra cosa me necesitas? –Respondió Leon

Leon no te pregunte si querías venir te estoy ordenando que vengas ahora!...tun..(Jill colgó el teléfono)

Madre mia! Bueno vamos pues al despacho –Dijo Leon

**En el despacho de Jill**

Hey, que paso para que me necesitabas –dijo Leon sonriendo con un poco de temerosidad

Sientate y cállate – contesto Jill

Este….si (Leon se sentó y se quedo mirando a todos lados)…

Con que muy ocupado ayer con claire eeeh?, pero ahorita ya estás conmigo así que órale a obedecerme, quítate la ropa…. –Le dijo Jill a Leon

Momentito…momentito…. Vamos con calma, pues si ayer estuve ocupado con Claire, pues es mi novia y creo que lo que hicimos tu y yo antes no es lo más sensato, así que creo que no debemos hacer cosas buenas que parezcan malas, o cosas malas que parezcan buenas…..este….o cosas….. Bueno tu me entiendes jejejeje no Jill?

No creo que no entiendo tu solo déjate querer…. Y deja de estar diciendo refranes que no vienen al caso (le decía Jill a Leon mientras esta se le acercaba)

No…espera Jill….te propongo algo, hay que ser lo mejores amigos de todo el mundo eeeeh? Y ya sabes conocernos mejor salir por un helado, platicar nuestras penas, Que tal? –Dijo Leon con una sonrisa en su cara

Ya no hables ven acá! (Jill trato de agarrar a Leon del brazo para jalarlo hacia ella)

Nooooo auxilio! (Leon y Jill se empezaron a corretear dentro del despacho, el despacho era pequeño, tan pequeño que al corretearse tiraban las cosas y el ruido se escuchaba en toda la comisaria)

Vaya esa Jill trae fiesta, ese es el espíritu hahahaha (se burlaban los compañeros de la comisaria mientras escuchaban el escando del despacho de Jill)

(De repente alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, sin tocar, sin previo aviso, Jill y Leon pararon de correr y solo vieron a la persona que azoto la puerta, que casi parecía que la iba a tirar de tremendo empujón que le dio)

Mis compañeros!, mis amigos!, escuche sus risas y su fiesta y dije porque no? Yo también quiero entrar a la fiesta hahahaha –Dijo Kevin Ryman (personaje de residente evil outbreak 1 y 2)

Fiesta?, cual fiesta? Y que son esos modales kevin de pasar sin tocar la puerta –Dijo Jill

Bueno es que escuche que se la estaban pasando bien y creí que…ay lo siento –contesto kevin desalentado

Kevin! Mi amigo de toda la vida! Gracias por venir….qué bueno que te veo quería entregarte los reportes que me pediste así que vámonos para que los entregue (Leon se acerco a kevin)

Reportes?, yo no pedí ningún tipo de report….. (Leon le tapo la boca discretamente a kevin)

Shhh, sígueme la corriente –Susurro rápidamente Leon

Aaaaaaa esos reportes! Pero claro, hahaha como los olvides, si si claro muy importantes, que bueno que ya los terminantes, los necesito ahora mismo… -Dijo kevin gritando

Kevin, no es necesario gritar de acuerdo?, y de que reportes hablas siempre que voy a tu oficina estas dormido o jugando en la computadora –Dijo Jill

Si pero de vez en cuando hago algo bien, asi que vamos Leon vamos por esos reportes

Si gracias a dios…..digo gracias, bueno Jill creo que tendremos que vernos en otra ocacion –Dijo Leon apresuradamente

Si claro….en otra ocasión y la próxima vez cerrare la puerta con llave….. –Contesto Jill

**En la oficina de Kevin Ryman**

Bueno Leon explícame que fue todo eso en la oficina de Jill

Es largo de explicar, ando confundido nose que hacer –Contesto Leon

No sabes hacer de que, no entiendo –Dijo Kevin

Bueno es que en la vida de todo hombre llega el momento cuando uno decide emprender un camino, algunos caminos son extremos, otros no tanto, y uno piensa …. Con el sueldo de policía no podre mantener a mis hijos! Y entonces es cuando uno dice a pedir aumento!, pero al final del trayecto casi estas en ….

Leon…. Leon…Leon! que estas diciendo deja de hacerte el estúpido y dime que esta pasando –Levanto la voz un poco Kevin

A si perdón perdón, bueno lo que pasa esque ocurrió algo entre Jill y yo, y tu sabes y yo se que quiero mucho a Claire, es mas la amo, pero hay algo en Jill, algo que me llama la atención, tal vez sea su mirada, su físico… su…..

Espera …. Espera …. Espera, me estás diciendo que te gustan las 2? Entonces en la oficina de Jill, ella te estaba haciendo…. Ejem ….. Masaje? Si sabes a lo que me refiero? –Dijo Kevin

Qué?... NO! Solo estábamos platicando, quiero llegar a un acuerdo con ella, esto no puede seguir, así…..no de la forma que lo está haciendo ella…muy acelerada…

Vaya, vaya, el buen Leon en un dilema, esto si está muy complicado, pero espera…. Jill que no es pareja de Chris Redfield…. Nuestro superior? -Dijo Kevin

Ammmmm siiii….. –Contesto Leon

Y Chris redfield es hermano de Claire, la cual es tu novia? –Seguía hablando Kevin

Siiii…..

Y Claire la cual a sido la persona más maravillosa contigo y tu solo te estás comportando como todo un infiel malnacido? – Seguía y seguía hablando Kevin

Tenias que mencionar la palabra ..infiel malnacido?.. vas a apoyarme o no Kevin, necesito de tus sabias consejos, tú que eres muy anciano me darás la razón

Hey hey, tranquilo vaquero, ni soy tan viejo como parezco, es cierto han pasado algunos años, pero mis consejos aun son los mejores, así que ahí te van

Si si por favor – Le brillaron los ojos a Leon porque le iban a aconsejar que hacer

(de pronto alguien se asomo a la oficina de kevin y entro)

Vaya hasta que los encuentro! –Entro Chris a la oficina muy feliz

Hey, pero si es mi buen amigo chris, compadre de los compadres –dijo Kevin

Hola Chris que tal, (demonios, porque tuvo que entrar en este momento, ya me iban a aconsejar) –Pensó Leon

Escuchen, varios de los compañeros del departamento iremos al bar de Jack y dije hey! Esta podría ser una noche de muchachos que dicen? –dijo Chris

Claro que si ahí estaremos mi amigo Leon y yo, cierto Leon? –Contesto Kevin entusiasmado

Si….eso creo… -Dijo Leon un poco tímido

Muy bien a las 9 de la noche los veo en el bar –Dijo Chris y después se retiro de la oficina

Fiuuuuuu, estuvo cerca no Leon seguro ya te hiciste del baño jajaja

Por supuesto que no, yo no le temo a nadie –dijo Leon ya muy enorgullesido

Este si Leon….. lo que tu digas

Bueno ahora si dime el consejo que me ibas a decir, ándale dimelo! –grito Leon

Calma, calma, lo que pasa es que ya se me olvido, jeje, perdón, pero oye que te parece en el bar se me ocurrirá algo, tengo la sensación de que con un poco de copas se me saldrán consejos hasta por el….. –seguía hablando Kevin

Ya, ya está bien si entendí, pero porque no me das un consejo ahorita? –dijo Leon

Porque ahora mi estimado Leon me voy a tomar la pequeña siesta de las 2 de la tarde

Ushhh, hay kevin, no has cambiado….

**Bar de jack**

Yo siempre lo eh dicho! Que Leon llegara lejos en el departamento de policía escuchen lo que digo, podrá ser haragán, borracho, tímido, necio, lloron, peeeeeeeero…..mmmm peeeeeero bueno al menos sabe diferenciar las pistolas –decía Kevin con una voz un tanto borracha

(todos los del escuadrón que estaban en el bar de jack estaban atacados de risa)

Kevin estoy atrás de ti –dijo Leon con una cara no muy amistosa

Aaaaaa Leon siiii bueno te estaba defendiendo

Pues no me defiendas tanto por favor! –Dijo león un poco exaltado

Leon, hay algo que te moleste? Jajajaa –Dijo Chris también un poco borracho

Bueno Kevin ahora dime el consejo pero ya rápido! –dijo Leon

Momentito…momentito estoy bebiendo una bebida refrescante para la garganta tu sabes –Respondio Kevin

Kevin eso es un tequila y no refresca la garganta….

Que eres alguna clase de genio? Pues claro que es tequila porque mira el tequila en la garganta….. –Decia kevin

Kevin! –grito león

Ya ya ok ahi te va (kevin tomo de un solo sorbo el tequila doble que le habían servido)

Y bien? –pregunto Leon

(kevin se le quedo viendo y se cayó enfrente de el tirando la mesa de paso con todos los vasos puestos ahí de tan borracho que estaba)

Jajajajajaja miren a Kevin haciendo el ridículo de su vida tómenle foto! –decían los compañeros del escuadrón

Diablos kevin no aguantas nada jajaja –dijo chris

(Leon y Chris llevaron a Kevin fuera del bar y se dirigieron al carro de Chris)

Muy bien Kevin quieres vomitar afuera del carro o adentro del carro? –pregunto Leon

Mmmmm creo que en ambas jajajaa –respondio kevin borracho

No no no! En mi carro no! –Dijo Chris enojado

Mejor te pido un taxi Kevin – seguía hablando Chris

No tengo crédito en el celular diablos! – dijo Chris

Toma Chris el mio –dijo Leon

(Leon le paso su celular a chris y Kevin estaba tirando en el suelo, cuando de repente le llego un mensaje a león, era de parte de Jill!)

Que es esto? –Empezo a leer Chris

(Te espero al rato en mi casa tengo puesta una ropa que te va a gustar mucho y hare cosas que te gustaran mucho, beso)

Leon qué diablos significa esto!? –grito chris estaba furioso

(kevin se levanto del piso y empezó a hablar)

Yo yo yo pregúntame ami yo lo se todo! Jajajaja

Kevin cállate –dijo león

Leon responde maldita sea! – seguía gritando Chris

Este….espera puedo explicarlo no hay ponernos violentos! - Leon puso cara de miedo

Continuara…..

Espero les guste este capítulo y disculpen la tardanza para el próximo prometo apurarme jeje feliz año!


End file.
